Beauty and the Duelist
by Tsumira
Summary: What happens when you take one irresistable waitress and have her bump into the coldhearted Seto Kaiba? What will be the outcome when Mokuba decides to play match maker with his older brother? Chaos of course!
1. Chapter 1

-1The Beauty and the Duelist

Chapter One: An Unexplainable Act of Kindness

Note: Poor fans, instead of a new chapter, you get an old chapter updated. ;; I'm taking out the Japanese references, notes, and ect.

A quaint young lady walks happily down the sidewalk to her predetermined destination. Her rich brown hair is pulled back in a simple bun. Her cute and adorable dress indicates that she has recently gotten off from her job as a waitress. Clutched in her hands is a

tiny purse, only large enough to fit money and perhaps a single tube of lipstick.

The young waitress is at least 16 years old, perhaps closer to 18. She stops in front of a store. Looking up at the sign, she smiles with dazzling exuberance in the anticipation of her long awaited purchase there.

"Finally. I'm so far behind, and I have so much to catch up. Practically everyone is playing it now. I must be the only person in the world who hasn't even played yet. Well, it doesn't matter, because today I have the exact amount of money I need to purchase my first deck. Best of all, all of my bills and other expenses have already been taken care of, so I can afford to go ahead and check out this game. This means I can go ahead and read the gaming magazines and watch the tournaments on TV. Nevermind I don't have the money for any magazines, nor do I have cable. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can find someone to play with."

With an optimistic smile, the lovely young maiden skips happily into the shop.

"Anyway, as I was say...whoa Yug! Check out that cute babe that just walked in!"

A petite young man with spiky hair turns away from his blonde haired companion and looks up and at the simple beauty walking into his grandfather's store.

"Well, she does look pretty Joey," Yugi remarks apprehensively, "if you want to talk to her, now's your chance."

"No way Yug. Duelin's one thang, but talking to girls...I've still haven't quite figured that out. Sides, I'll just make a big fool of myself."

Yugi laughs to himself, noting how very rare it is for Joey to NOT make a fool of himself.

The cute serving girl walks up to the counter nervously. This is the moment she's been waiting for, the chance to buy her first deck and finally start getting into Duel Monsters. She silently thinks how silly it is to be so nervous about it, since it's only a game afterall.

"Ah, good afternoon miss," Grandpa Motou welcomes, "how may I help you today?"

"I'd uh...like to purchase a Duel Monsters starter deck...please," she replies.

Joey looks at Yugi with sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Hey Yug, is it just me, or does it sound like this chick's never played the game before? Who asks for a starter deck anymore anyways?"

"Well Joey, not everyone's a professional duelist like you," Yugi jokes then adds on a more serious tone, "as hard as is for you to believe, there are still people all around the world who haven't played yet. That means there are still many beginners just getting into the game, just like her.

"Ah, you must be a first timer, right," Solomon Motou remarks.

"Well...uh...yes. It's not very hard to tell...is it," she confesses, oblivious to the conversation concerning her going on not far from her.

"It's alright, nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone is a beginner sometime. We all try new things in our lives, and none of us start off as professionals. All accomplishments are achieved one step at a time."

"Yes, that is very true."

"I guess you're right Yug, but I still don't know how to talk to her," Joey remarks.

"Oh come on Joey, there's no reason to be afraid. She doesn't look like she'll bite you. Besides, once you introduce yourself you can offer to teach her how to play," Yugi suggests.

"Yah well...I don't know..."

Mr. Motou excuses himself for a brief moment to find the starter deck the nice young waitress wants to purchase. Since almost everyone who's into Duel Monsters in Domino City already been playing for awhile, there are only a few starter decks still in stock. Grandpa Motou gives one a quick dusting off then returns to the counter to ring the young lady up.

"Ah, here it is. That'll be $12.35 please."

"Ah, yes, right, of course," she responds and opens her little purse.

The waitress takes out some money and change and sets it on the counter. She has a five, four ones, three quarters, and a various assortment of other change, mostly pennies. Grandpa's face twitches slightly at the sight of all that change, even though roughly 9/12ths is in bills. She quickly counts out the change to him, and not counting quiet enough, counts it three more times.

"Oh, no, I was sure I had $12.50 in my purse. This is only $11.97! I'm missing 53 cents!"

She turns her purse inside out and discovers a hole.

"Eh? Uwaaaaaaaaaa! The rest of it must have fallen out! It should be nearby! I'll be right back," she exclaims and suddenly rushes outside of the store in a frantic search for the rest of her change.

"Whoa! Did ya see how fast she just took off," Joey comments in awe of her speed.

"It's only 38 cents. There's no reason to fret over it so much," Yugi notes.

"That's right, I'd have been more than happy to just go ahead and give it to her for what she does have. It's not like I'm a stingy old man or anything. Afterall, she seems like such a nice girl too," Grandpa Motou comments jollily.

Joey grimaces at the claim made by his best friend's grandfather. He remembers all too well just exactly how stingy Grandpa Motou can be, especially when he was first getting into the game.

"Yah, but perhaps a little too nice. Some jerk could easily take advantage of a sweet gal like her," Joey remarks, trying to mental change the subject of his mind away from Grandpa Motou's meaness towards him.

"Well, I hope she comes back soon," Yugi adds.

"Hey, I saw her first! You're not trying to get the one up on me, are ya Yug," Joey elbows his best buddy.

"No, of course not Joey," Yugi insists.

"Oh, are you so sure about that?"

"We-well...yes I'm sure!"

"Oh, that's because you've got someone else on your mind, eh Yugi," Joey teases causing the petite King of Games to redden around the cheeks.

Not far from the store, the young waitress frantically searches for her missing change. She tries to take calm deep breathes, but the tears are starting to swell in her eyes. She had waited so long, and her chance had finally come. She had been looking forward to this all day. She had even requested a shorter day just so she could make sure she'd be able to purchase a deck before the store closed.

"I...I had come so far. I've worked so hard, and saved for so long. I've really waited a long time," she whimpers.

By some bizarre twist of fate, perhaps coincidence even, a tall, handsome, and ruthless man walks nearby wearing his motif trenchcoat - today it's white.

"Just my luck," Seto Kaiba mutters annoyed, "everything that could possibly go wrong has gone wrong. That stupid limousine broke down, the driver's an idiot, and now here I am walking around Domino City. Oh, and I just happen to have to pass that stupid store Yugi and his little buddies hang out at. I bet that twerp or one of his pathetic flunkies are inside, no doubt. Just great. I'm not in any mood to be bothered by the likes of them. Today couldn't possibly get any worse."

Just as Seto had said it, his day gets worse. Too busy grumbling about his lousy day, he had not been watching where he is walking. He stumbles over the bent over waitress just as she starts standing up. Her pretty face almost hits his crotch face first, and perhaps would have if he didn't quickly veer his fall over towards the right.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she replies and moves over to him to help him back on his feet.

She leans down and extends her hand and gently takes hold of his to help him regain his balance. Kaiba is clearly insulted by her sincere desire to help, but he hasn't the chance to protest as she starts to pull him up. She barely lifts him an inch when gravity decides to work against her and pull her down on top of him.

"Forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

While most men, such as Joey Wheeler, would be estatic about an attractive female falling down upon them, Seto Kaiba is merely annoyed and frustrated. He stands himself back up, lifting the young waitress up onto her feet along with him.

"Thank you."

"What for? It's your fault I fell in the first place."

"I'm so sorry," she bows appologetically, "I didn't think I was in anyone's way down there."

"Whatever, just what exactly WERE you doing all bent over looking at the ground anyway," Kaiba asked, wanting to know what could have been so important to cause her to get in his way and cause him to fall so foolishly, and in front of the store where Yugi's grandfather works.

"Oh well, I've lost some of my money and I was looking for it. It must have fell out somewhere around here," she answers politely.

"Well, whatever," Seto mumbles then walks away, hoping neither Yugi nor his groupies saw his fall.

"What a terrible day I'm having. First I accidently spill coffee on a customer's lap, and then I found out my boobs were lopsided because one of my pads had fallen out. Even worse, I started my period a during work today. Not to mention, I still haven't found that money I've lost, and I caused that young man to fall down and hurt himself. I didn't even check to make sure he wasn't hurt. Well, today can't possibly get any worse. It's sure to start looking up and I'm sure to find that money I dropped as well."

Kaiba pauses and glances back behind him. That young girl's words seem to catch his attention. His day and hers both started off terribly, but whereas he wanted to hurry up and get home before the day could get any worse, she actually expects it to get better. He shakes his head and sighs. To him, her optimism is rather foolish.

Kaiba turns around and walks backs towards the pretty waitress as she starts scouring around the area once more for her missing change. Seto Kaiba reaches into his pocket and pulls something out and places it tightly into the young maiden's hand.

"Eh? What's this for," she asks confused then looks down to see something green in her hand with the number 10 written on it.

She quickly bows down as Seto retreats.

"Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!"

"Whatever, you're welcome," Seto mutters out of earshot.

Thanks to a young stranger's unexplainable act of kindness, she rushes back in with money in hand and sets it happily on the counter.

"Ah, welcome back," Solomon Motou greets.

"Thank you. This should be enough now. A nice young man wearing a white coat lent this to me."

"Oh, I see," Grandpa Motou remarks then looks down at the bill she just placed on the table.

"Uh Yugi, she's not talking about the guy in the white coat I THINK she's talking about," Joey inquires in shock.

"I think I saw him walking by," Yugi admits, "but I don't think he's the kind of person to give money to a stranger."

"Oh you needn't have gone through such trouble, miss," Yugi's grandfather informs.

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all. I need to pay the full price afterall. I just wish I knew who lent me this so I can pay him back."

"Well, for now, don't worry about it."

Grandpa Motou looks down at the bill she had happily placed upon the counter. His eyes widen looking at it.

"What's wrong," she wonders seeing the concerned look on his face.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that it's been a slow day. I'm not sure I have change for a hundred," Grandpa admits.

"WHAT," Yugi and Joey exclaim in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Beauty and the Duelist

Chapter Two: Man in the White Trench Coat

Note: Apologies are owed to those reading this fic. I've done a poor job in its initial writing and an even poorer job keeping it updated. I'll try to fix and improve as many chapters as quickly as possible, and I hope that I'll EVENTUALLY finish the next new chapter. Please bear with me and...sorry.

"What? That can't be correct? It shouldn't be more than a ten. May I look at it," she inquires in disbelief.

Grandpa Motou slides the bill back towards her for a closer inspection. Her eyes widen when she realizes that it is indeed such a large bill. Yugi's grandfather takes out his counterfeit pen and marks on the bill. The result clearly indicates its authenticity.

"Ure? This must be some sort of mistake. Surely that nice young man couldn't have possibly meant to have lent me so much money."

The beautiful young waitress again rushes outside of the store. This time, she is desperately scouring the surrounding area for any sign of a handsome and kind young man wearing a white trench coat. With no sign and no trace of her generous and mysterious benefactor, she returns to the inside of the store, her eyes welling up with worry.

"Oh, I don't see him anywhere," she whines beginning to gnaw nervously on the sleeve of her uniform, "and I have no idea where he's gone or even who he was. How am I supposed to return all this money to him now?"

Yugi and Joey stare at each other, a little awed and perplexed by the young lady's curious behavior. Yugi can clearly understand her concern. After all, it only seemed right to return the money to its rightful owner and that certainly no one would have purposely given a stranger a hundred dollar bill. Joey, on the other hand, is perplexed completely by the concept of returning such a large sum of money. Okay, maybe he might wonder where the money came from if he came across an incredibly large sum of money, say a thousand dollars. However, Joey Wheeler is more than glad to spend a hundred dollars no questions asked if given to him by a stranger. Of course, if that stranger happens to be Seto Kaiba, he would actually be inclined to refuse out of pride.

"Hey Yug, I'm not sure which I find more disturbing, the fact that she wants to return a hundred dollar bill a stranger gave her, or the fact that Kaiba might have been the one to give a complete stranger money," Joey comments to his friend.

"I don't see anything wrong with her wanting to return it; it IS a lot of money. However, what I find weird is that...he WOULD give a stranger money like that. A hundred dollars is almost worthless to him, but Kaiba has never struck me as the generous type."

"Hmm...this is quite a peculiar predicament we have here," Grandpa Motou remarks.

"Well, it looks like you've lost your interest in her Joey. If that's the case maybe I should..." teases Yugi.

"What do you think I should do," the young waitress asks.

"Hey! Don't tell me you're gonna ask her out then," Joey exclaims with a slight blush.

"Whatever you feel is right, at least that's this old man's piece of advice."

"Well...I certainly can't keep it. There's no way I could spend so much money. I'm sure that it must have been a mistake. However...I don't know how I'm going to return it."

"Well just relax. I'm sure you might bump into your mysterious young benefactor sooner if not later."

"Hey, uh...excuse me...uh, miss," Joey stutters briefly then begins to speak more confidently, "if I was you I'd go ahead and just spend it. Maybe he wanted you to have a hundred dollars. I couldn't blame any guy for giving such a pretty girl a fist full of cash, especially one as good lookin' as you. You deserve every bit of it."

However, inwardly Joey reflects that the exception to this rule would have to be Seto Kaiba. From his experiences with the renowned duelist, Kaiba is a cold-hearted, insensitive, all around rotten, and a long string of words that may very well be inappropriate for a fic of this rating. Of course, that's probably a little too harsh, but Joey Wheeler certainly isn't one to cut any slack or overlook any character flaws when it comes to Seto Kaiba. The thought that Kaiba had given this lovely lady so much money sends disturbing shivers down his spine. He refuses, for the moment, to share such concerns with the beautiful young waitress.

"Maybe so," she begins, "but I just don't feel right about it. Maybe I shouldn't fret so much about it. Worry leads to stress, and stress isn't very healthy."

"I'm not really sure if that's good advice though," Yugi comments.

The waitress looks slightly downwards towards the short, multi-colored and spiky haired individual.

"What do you suggest I do," she inquires.

"I'd recommend following your heart. What do you feel you should do," Yugi replies.

"That's basically what I already suggested," Grandpa mutters quietly to himself then slinks away grumbling about "kids these days."

The beautiful young lady closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. _What was right?_ In. Out. In. Out. _What did she really want to do?_ In. Out. In. Out.

"I want," she begins as she suddenly opens her eyes with determination, "I want to find the young man who gave me this money and return it! At the very least I should more properly thank him for it and promise to return the favor one day!"

"If that's the case, I'll help you out in any way I can," Yugi offers.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure that if we work together we're bound to find him."

Yugi gives his friend a nudge with his elbow to hint that he should offer his assistance as well. After all, Joey WAS initially interested in asking her out. This would be a good opportunity to get to know her.

"Oh, uh, yah, I'll help you too! With the three of us there's no way we can't find him," Joey proclaims awkwardly, apprehensive about the fact that they are going to be looking out for Kaiba.

"Oh, you mustn't forget this before you go," Solomon Motou remarks handing her the hundred dollar bill and the starter deck.

"Eh, but I...I don't have enough of my own money to pay the full price for this, are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course, don't worry about it. Besides, my grandson here," the elderly Motou speaks then indicates who Yugi is, "will be more than glad to work off the difference. Oh, and if you need help learning how to play, he'll be more than glad to teach you all of the rules, both old and new. Won't you Yugi?"

"Of course!"

"You see, Yugi here is the world champion of Duel Monsters. His friend Joey is also a top duelist and I'm sure he'll help you learn as well. They're my best pupils."

"No prob, leave it to me. With me and Yugi on da job, you'll become almost as good as we are," Joey boasts.

"Ah, thank you very must, Mister Joey and Mister Yugi. Oh, silly me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Mia Chibara. You may call me Mia if you'd like."

"Joey's the name. No need to call me Mister, it makes me sound old."

"Same here. Yug or Yugi is fine with me," Yugi adds.

"Okay then, Joey, Yugi," Mia speaks with a smile.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know the person you're looking for Mia," Yugi informs the young waitress.

"Really?"

"You said he was wearing a white coat?"

"Yes, and he was rather mysterious and handsome," Mia confirms.

"Was he this tall," Joey adds raising his hand up to indicate Kaiba's height "and did he have cold blue eyes and short brown hair?"

"Well...I wouldn't say they were a cold blue, but they were a dark blue and they looked kind of distant. It was as if his mind was elsewhere. That pretty much sounds like the guy I just met."

"I guess it must have been Seto Kaiba after all," Yugi notes.

"Sir Kaiba is it?"

"Heh, heh. Well, I don't think that's an appropriate title for him," Joey comments, a medium-sized sweat drop sliding down the side of his head.

"You've never heard of him before," Yugi asks.

Mia thinks for a moment. She shakes her head in response.

"No, I don't think I have," she admits.

"You're kiddin', right? You mean you've never heard of him," Joey exclaims in shock.

"No, I don't think I have."

"He's a world renowned duelist," Yugi explains, "and his the owner of Kaiba Corp. He's actually more well-known than I am."

"Oh, so he plays Duel Monsters I take it? That's probably why. Since I didn't own any of the cards, I never bothered watching any of the tournaments or anything. I didn't want to ruin the experience for me."

Mia's words cause Joey to fall over on his side. He wonders just what kind of person would avoid watching something so as not to 'ruin the experience.' Mia is quickly becoming a little too 'unique' for Joey's tastes.

"I suppose that makes sense," Yugi notes then turns to look down at his fallen comrade, "Joey, you better pick yourself up. We need to hurry and find Kaiba before it gets late. I'm sure Mia might have plans for later on today."

Joey reluctantly struggles back to his feet.

"Yah, I'm ready Yug."

"Alright! Are we all set? Let's go find Mister Kaiba," the peppy young waitress proclaims as if the trio are about to embark on a long quest to cross a forest full of monsters, and then climb to the top of a tall and terrible tower to rescue a princess fair from a fearsome dragon.

"Ya know somethin' Yug," Joey whispers, "she's kind of starting to weird me out."

"Don't say something like that Joey, it's not very nice."


	3. Chapter 3

-1The Beauty and the Duelist

Chapter Three: Find that Duelist!

Together trio set out from the store in search of the ever elusive Seto Kaiba. Joey and Yugi look at each other as they walk, while Mia appears to be searching for him in rather unusual places like dark allies and inside dumpsters. The two friends seems to share the same thoughts about this recent event involving Kaiba. They both find if hard to believe with their history with the aloof Kaiba that he would give money to a stranger like that. However, they could not deny that Mia's description of the man matched the standoffish duelist.

"Hey Yug," Joey whispers a suggestion, "do you think that maybe the person she saw was an imposter?"

"I don't know," Yugi whispers back, "I don't think even an imposter would be so generous with his money."

"Yah, I guess you're right. Hey, you don't suppose it was his good twin?"

The spiky haired duelist laughs at Joey's joke. The thought of Seto having a twin and being the evil twin is hilarious to him.

"Maybe so, but I suppose we'll find out."

"Oh, it's so crowded here," Mia complains, "I don't see him anywhere around here. How about you two? Any luck?"

"No sign of him," Joey answers then mutters to himself, "which is probably a good thing."

"Don't worry Mia, I'm sure we'll find him," Yugi comforts.

The young waitress turns to Yugi, who seems to have grown a little taller, and smiles brightly at him.

"You're right Yugi. I'm sure we'll find Mister Kaiba. We can't give up. I have to keep looking. If either of you get too tired, you can just go back home. I'll try to keep looking. I mustn't give up before finding him."

"There's no need to worry about us. We won't stop unless you stop. If you get tired, we can always stop and meet up to look for him later."

"Ya know Yug," Joey comments in a hushed voice so that only Yugi can hear him, "if she wasn't so quirky and a little obsessed about finding Kaiba, I think I might be jealous of you.

Yugi, who seems to have return to petite status, smiles innocently at his best buddy.

"MISTER KAIBA, OH MISTER KAIBA, WHERE OH WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The quirky waitress's calling out causes much embarrassment on behalf Joey and Yugi.

"HEY MIA," Joey protests, "that's not exactly a name you should be calling out like that."

Mia blinks then blushes realizing the embarrassment she's causing.

"Sorry...I guess I was being a little too loud."

"Well actually Mia," Yugi suggests almost apprehensively, "we sort of know where he lives. Maybe it would be easier to show you where."

"Hey Yug, why didn't ya think of that sooner," Joey wonders.

"Well, he had passed by only recently, so I doubt he'd be there. However, it's a lot easier than simply wandering around aimlessly I suppose."

"Is that really alright," Mia questions, "maybe since you're such good friends it might be better if you return it."

"Well," Yugi admits, "that's kind of stretching it."

"Overstretching it and then some. Kaiba doesn't have any friends, and he and Yugi would be the farthest from being such," Joey adds.

"Oh yah, that's right. Yugi, you're the world's best duelist and Mister Kaiba's also a famous duelist too. So does that mean you're rivals," Mia wonders.

Yugi nods.

Meanwhile, strolling down the sidewalk on the other side of the street is the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba. Mokuba happens to glance across the street and his eyes seem to glimpse upon a beautiful young brunette who appears to sparkle and radiate before his eyes.

"Wow, that girl over there with Yugi is pretty cute," Mokuba comments to himself gazing at her while he walks, "wait, with Yugi? Is she his girlfriend or something?"

"Hey Yug, stop me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Mokuba staring at us across the street," Joey Wheeler wonders.

Yugi and Mia turn their gaze across the street. Yugi immediately notices Mokuba across the street whereas Mia remains completely oblivious.

"You're right Joey, that IS Mokuba," Yugi notes.

"One of your friends," Mia wonders still unsure as to who or what they're looking at.

"Of course you wouldn't know who Mokuba is either," Joey mutters to himself.

"Hey Mokuba," Yugi calls out waving at the young Kaiba brother.

"Huh? Is that Yugi waving me over," Mokuba wonders, "What does he want?"

Curious, Mokuba dashes across the street.

"Lalalala. Don't mind me. Third wheel and all," Mia remarks mostly to herself, feeling out of place and neglected.

"What'dya want Yugi," Mokuba asks skeptically.

"Hello Mokuba, this young lady is Mia Chibara. I was wondering if you could help her out with something," Yugi requests.

Mia's eyes water as she gives Yugi a sad 'Are You Giving Up/Ditching Me' look.

"Of course! Absolutely, anything," Mokuba quickly agrees giving in to the insanity that seems to infect almost every guy who runs into Mia.

Secretly, Mia pouts hurt by what appears to her as her new found friends abandoning her and dropping her off on someone else. Her sorrowful appearance only endears Mokuba to her unknown plight.

"So, what is it that I can help you with?"

"Oh uh...no...that's...it's not...necessary. I...I can do it myself. It's...okay. Thank you," Mia stutters.

"Oh, Mia allow me to introduce Mokuba to you. He's Seto Kaiba's younger brother," Yugi finally introduces.

"Oh, uh, I...I'm terribly sorry," Mia bows down before the younger Kaiba brother and apologizes profusely.

"Uh, what's wrong with her?"

"Well ya see Mokuba, Mia here's lookin' all around for your older brother," Joey blurts.

Mia twitches slightly as her face flushes. Never did she imagine the trouble she would have to go through to return a hundred dollar bill.

"Uh...well," Mokuba stutters, not entirely sure if that's something he should help her with.

"I'm sorry, if it's really a bother," Mia trails off then presents the money Seto had given her, "then perhaps you could return this to him?"

"Huh? Return this," Mokuba asks perplexed.

"He gave this to me earlier."

"Really? That doesn't sound like my brother."

"Her description matches that of your brother. Mokuba, by any chance can you tell us which color coat he wore today," Yuki remarks.

"He wore his white one. Why do you ask," Mokuba replies.

"Well, that's that. It must have been Kaiba," Joey remarks.

"I'm really sorry...I don't mean to be such a bother. All I had hoped to do today was purchase my first Duel Monsters deck, but then I lost some of my money, then someone gave me some money, and then I realized that it was way too much. I'm so sorry for being a bother."

"Oh no, please, don't worry about it Ms Chibara. I'll help you out," Mokuba informs.

"Thank you very much, I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble," Mia apologizes.

"Yugi, I'll take her from here, alright?"

"Sure, please take good care of her."

"I will," Mokuba speaks then turns to Mia, "I don't know where Seto's at now, so let's wait for him at home."

The gang say their farewells and part ways. Mia goes off with Mokuba allowing Joey to take a much needed sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong, Joey?"

"Oh, nothin' Yug. I'm just glad she's being taken care of. She may be really cute, but I think she's a bit too much for me," Joey replies.

"Oh, so you'll stick with Mai then," his friend teases.

"Well..."

Yugi laughs and the two best friends make their way back to Grandpa's store before any rumors of them hanging out with a very attractive young waitress start circulating in the streets. The last thing either of them need is to be harassed by any jealous young females.


	4. Chapter 4

-1The Beauty and the Duelist

Chapter Four: A Reluctant Rendezvous

"Just relax and make yourself comfortable, Mia. My brother has to come home eventually," Mokuba comforts.

Mia looks around the rather large and lavish surroundings with an uneasy feeling of discomfort. Although the furnishings in this room are of the finest quality money can buy, and quite comfortable as anyone could hope to afford, the sheer size of the Kaiba mansion makes her feel very weak and vulnerable. However, from her wandering observations, she can clearly see that although the Kaiba brothers are indeed quite wealthy, they don't appear to have fallen prey to such eccentricities and extravagances that most wealthy individuals are said to be consumed by. From the decor, she can tell that Seto Kaiba is a practical man who has little use for frivolous luxuries. However, nor is his taste in decor bland, having a few tasteful decorations placed sparingly throughout the Kaiba residence.

"Uh...are you sure this is okay? You're brother wouldn't mind you bringing a stranger here," Mia inquires nervously.

"Oh don't worry, he'll get over it. You're my guest. If Seto has a problem with it, I'll be the one to deal with the consequences. You needn't be so worried Mia, you haven't done anything wrong," Mokuba replies.

"Well...I suppose so, but I don't want you to get in any trouble. I really just wanted to return this money to him. I never imagined how much trouble I'd cause," the young waitress comments.

"Trouble? Why would you cause anyone any trouble," Mokuba wonders.

"Oh, nothing...I guess. It's just that today seems to be a bad day for me and anyone around me. I really had no inclination that it would all lead me here."

"Mia, I have a question for you."

"Sure, what is it Mokuba?"

"You REALLY don't have any idea who my brother is?"

Mia shakes her head sincerely.

"No, nothing beyond what you, Yugi, and Joey have told me," Mia admits, "I suppose I live a closed and sheltered life. I just basically do whatever I need to get by. Not much other than living. Every once and awhile I'll go out for karaoke, but it isn't really fun singing all by myself."

"Wow Mia, I really find it hard to believe that a nice girl like you doesn't have any friends," Mokuba comments.

"Well, I've never really been able to get close to people for a long time. I've never had any friends when I was little...I was too scared to get close to anyone because I was afraid that they'd leave me. I guess after all of this time, I'm just too lonely. But that's all okay now, because today I made several friends and I won't have to feel so alone anymore."

"Really? Like who?"

"Yugi, Joey, and I'm hoping even you Mokuba," Mia answers.

"Of course I'll be your friend. You don't have to worry about being alone every again. I'll never leave you," Mokuba responds.

"Thank you Mokuba."

"But it's still kind of hard to believe that someone as cute as you never had anyone to play with. You didn't have any brothers or sisters or even cousins."

"I...I don't have any relatives. I used to believe that I had an uncle in America, but when I was very little I thought America was where people went when they died. So when I was a little older and tried to run away to live with my uncle, I found out the hard way that he had been dead for awhile. As for my parents...they died in a car accident. No, I'm sorry Mokuba. You didn't need to hear all that."

"Oh no, don't be sorry Mia, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pried into your personal life. If it's any consolation, me and Seto were orphans too. Technically, we still all," Mokuba informs.

With his white coat flowing behind him as he walks, Seto Kaiba enters his mansion. Walking into the foyer he notices his younger brother sitting with an unfamiliar female. He gives his younger brother a stern look.

"What's this girl doing here," he demands.

Immediately the beautiful young waitress stands up and presents herself to the older Kaiba brother. She bows before him and takes out the money he had given her earlier.

"My name is Mia Chibara. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Kaiba. Please take this back. You gave it to me earlier, but I simply cannot accept such a large amount of money."

Kaiba turns his attention away from Mokuba and looks at the young lady bowing before him holding a hundred dollar bill.

"Hey, you're that girl from earlier today," he notes.

"Yes, again I'm really so very sorry for the trouble I've caused you. Please, accept this back," she replies.

Kaiba sneers at her, almost as if insulted.

"So, is this how you accept gifts? By throwing them back at their givers," Kaiba inquires rather cruelly.

"But," Chibara protests standing up with her eyes averted down, "this is too much money to be giving to someone you do not know. I'm sure you did not intend to give me this much."

"Hmph...it's only a hundred. That amount means nothing to me. It's little more than pocket change," Kaiba replies.

"Pocket change," Mokuba wonders, "that may be, but my brother's a stingy tight wad. Giving away more than a single penny is too generous even for him."

"Eh, I understand but still...I did not earn this money. I've done nothing to deserve it. That is why I've decided to return it to you. Please accept it back," the waitress insists.

"What for? It's your money now. I don't want it back. Now take you and your money and get out of here," Seto sternly reinforces.

Mia defiantly shakes her head in protest. She insistently presses the bill against his chest. Mokuba sweatdrops apprehensively, a bit uneasy with Mia's forceful stubbornness. He ponders quietly to himself about who will be more stubborn: the cute young waitress, or his cold and relentless older brother.

"I'm really sorry, but I cannot accept this much money from a stranger," the young lady asserts.

"Hmph, you're rather ungrateful. You really should learn to appreciate such a generous donation. I'm not usually inclined to just throw money away like this," he retorts.

"Then don't throw it away on me. It's your's you should keep it, so please take it back," Mia persists.

"Absolutely not. I already gave it away. As I've already said, this money belongs to you," Kaiba insists removing her hands from against his chest and forcing hers to close around the bill.

"Then I give it back to you!"

"What? You can't give it back to me," Mokuba's older brother retorts.

"Of course I can," Mia replies cleverly with a giggle, "since it's my money then, I can give it to whoever I like."

"Fine, if that's the case I'll accept it back," Seto seemingly gives in.

Mokuba's eyes widen with shock. Someone has gotten the better of his brother outside of Yugi constantly creaming him in duels? The sight is all too unreal and unbelievable for him.

Mia smiles, pleased with herself as Seto Kaiba finally accepts the return of his money. She feels relieved.

"However," Kaiba smirks deviously, "I'll just have to give it to you again."

Mokuba falls over to his side. He should have realized that Seto wouldn't back down from anything that easily. Their childish bickering is quickly becoming to amusing yet all too terrible to watch. He has to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting out with laughter. Never before had he seen something like this happen between his brother and anyone else. Mokuba half-expected his brother to put his foot down and have Ms Chibara escourted out, along with the money he had given her. Instead, he keeps going back and forth arguing with her about it, almost as if he is enjoying it.

"Wait a minute, that isn't fair. You can't give it back to me after I've given it back to you," she complains.

"Of course I can. If you can give me back the money that I gave to you, then I can give back to you the money you gave to me that I had given to you," Seto Kaiba retorts.

"Then that means I'll have to give you the money that you gave back to me that I gave back to you that you originally gave to me," Mia perseveres with her arguement.

"If that's the case you know that I will simply give it to you again after you give it to me again after I had handed it back to you when you had returned it to me and...well, you get the idea!"

"Well, I'll just keep returning it," Mia insists.

"And I'll do the same," Kaiba warns.

"Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Mia teases saying a quote from Romeo and Juliet.

Unable to contain his laughter any longer, Mokuba bursts out with "hoo" and "ha" as well as "wha ha ha" at the sheer ridiculousness of their situation.

"I...can't...help...it! You...hoo hoo...two...ha hee hee..are SO...hee hee...cute and...wha ha ha...FUNNY," Mokuba laughs out loud.

Mia's face reddens as she realizes just how foolish she has been making herself look. Kaiba, on the other hand, merely coughs, and maintains his normal, cool yet cold composure.

"Oh uh, well, it was very nice meeting the two of you, Mokuba, and Mister Kaiba. It's getting late, I should be going now. Please forgive me intrusion," Mia excuses herself.

The young waitress attempts to casually walk away, 'accidently' dropping the money onto the floor and not noticing it. Noticing the money falling from her hands, Seto Kaiba quickly grabs her wrist. She instinctively freezes in place at the touch of his hand. Her heart races, frightened by his sudden and forceful move.

"You've dropped something, Chibara," Kaiba informs then releases her as he bends down to pick up the hundred dollar bill.

"Oh uh, please just call me Mia. You needn't be so formal Mister Kaiba, and it's really starting to get kind of late, so I really should be..."

Seto stands up with the bill in his hand. The two kind of stand around staring at one another in a long and awkward silence. Mia shuffles her feet around, not sure as to what to do next. She has found herself in a rather precarious position. Finally, Mokuba is unable to bare the silence any longer.

"Hey Mia, would you like to stay awhile long and have dinner with us," Mokuba offers.

Mia's attention is drawn away from the older brother, and she turns to address the younger.

"Ye, oh no, that's alright. It would be too inconvenient," she replies.

"It's no inconvenience at all, isn't that right Seto?"

"Mokuba," Seto scowls, "it IS inconvenient. Why can't you be a bit more considerate?"

"You're not," Mokuba mutters to himself.

"I'm really sorry. I don't mean to cause you so much trouble," Mia apologizes.

"Meh, don't worry about it."

"Well, anyway, thank you kindly for your hospitality, Mister Kaiba. I really need to get going. Thank you for your time and please excuse me."

Mia starts to walk out of the foyer when Kaiba stops her yet again.

"You're not intending to walk home alone, are you," he inquires seemingly forgetting about the unresolved issue of the hundred dollar bill.

Mokuba giggles to himself, thinking his brother's intentions chivalrous and even romantic.

"Well, yes. Is that a problem," Mia informs.

"It's not safe for a lady like you to be walking alone at this late of an hour. You could get hurt."

Mokuba briefly disillusions himself with hearing his brother's words as an act of kindness, instead of the more realistic implication his brother is making about her being a weak and defenseless little girl.

"I'll have one of the drivers give you a ride home," Seto Kaiba offers.

"I appreciate your offer, but it really isn't necessary, thank you. I can more than take care of myself. I'll be fine alone."

"Hey, Seto, why don't we walk her home? It would be good exercise for all of us," Mokuba suggests deviously.

"Oh thank you, that would be nice, but I really don't want to be an inconvenience," Mia meekly replies.

"Excuse us for one moment Ms Chibara," Seto excuses.

"Mia. I'd rather you call me Mia."

"Fine, Mia," Seto begins rolling his eyes, "could you excuse us for just one moment. I need to discuss something with my little brother alone."

"Oh, of course," she replies.

"Just wait right here, we'll be right back," Seto Kaiba orders and drags his brother into another area out of earshot.

"Mokuba, just what in hell do you think you're doing," the older Kaiba brother demands of the younger.

"What do you mean," Mokuba smiles innocently, "I'm just trying to be nice to her. Mia's a nice person and you're being mean."

"Nice? Nice! Mokuba, if you're nice to people, they'll only take advantage of you," his older brother warns.

"Hey, not everyone is like that! Mia isn't that kind of a person!"

"Oh come on Mokuba, how do you know that? She's probably a gold digger running some kind of scam. You're falling right into her hands. Any normal person would have just kept that money and never think twice about it," Seto elaborates.

"Oh yah, and what makes you so sure? You don't know her," his younger brother protests.

"And do you? Do you really know her," the older brother demands.

"..."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"Well, I know her better than you!"

"Excuse me," Mia calls out and waits for a few moments before continuing, "I need to be on my way now. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll show myself out."

Mia's footsteps head towards the exit.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now," Mokuba grumbles, "since she's taking off on her own."

Seto sighs as he stops glaring down on his young brother and turns his attention to the sound of Mia leaving their residence. He shakes his head, contemplating his next course of action. Meanwhile, Mokuba pouts and then storms off towards his room. Noticing Mokuba storming off, Seto quickly decides to catch up with Mia.

"Oh don't go, at least let me walk you home," an annoyed Seto offers.

"I'm really so, but there's no need for that. I can find my way on my own, thank you very much," the cute and stubborn waitress insists then walks quickly out.

Frustrated and all around annoyed, Kaiba pursues after her. First of all, he has no intentions of letting her leave satisfied over winning their little tiff over ownership of the hundred dollar bill. Furthermore, he feels somewhat compelled to escort the weak little maiden home. Lastly, although he isn't entire sure how, it would teach his younger brother a lesson. What that lesson was, Kaiba hasn't quite figured out yet.

"Are...are you following me," Mia inquires turning around.

"I simply can't allow you to walk away from my home alone at so late an hour. I'd be responsible if something were to happen to you."

Mia blushes. She diverts her eyes away to avoid the cold and piercing stare of Seto Kaiba.

"Is something wrong," Kaiba inquires.

"Eh? Oh! N, n, no! Absolutely nothing," Mia insists and awkwardly forces her gaze forward.

Mia marches onward taking rather large and unusually awkward strides. Seto Kaiba continues to keep pace with her, wondering why he has to waste his time with this bizarre young lady.

"So, are you one of those cosplayers," Kaiba asks attempting to make conversation.

Mia halts in her tracks, she quickly spins around on her heels and faces him square in the face. An insulted look scrolls across her face.

"I am NOT a cosplayer! I don't have time to waste dressing up in silly and adorable costumes...nor the funds. Believe it or not, Mister Kaiba, I'm a real waitress, a working woman. I'm more than capable to taking care of myself and I sure don't need some spoiled rich punk like yourself throwing money at me and treating me like some sort of pity case!"

Kaiba is stunned, taken aback by her strong and harsh words. Clearly not the response he had been expecting.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was too harsh. I just don't like people pitying me. It really ticks me off. I shouldn't have yelled."

Kaiba smirks and lets out one of usual high and mighty chuckles.

"Oh, you're good, real good, but I'm afraid not nearly good enough."

A puzzled look crosses Mia's face, baffled by Seto's statement. She shakes it off.

"Look, if I have to put up with this kind of rude behavior, I'd rather you just leave me alone. Just because you're rich and famous and whatnot, don't expect me to treat you like some kind of prince. I would be more than glad to smack you one of you keep annoying me like this."

"You really crack me up, you know that?"

"I can take a hint, you know! If you dislike me this much, then why don't you just leave me alone? You don't want nothing to do with me, and I certainly don't want anything to do with you, so GO A WAY!"

Mia stomps her feet and quickly starts marching away. However, her eyes are already beginning to swell with tears. She forces herself to hold her head high, and hold back her whimpering. No way does she have any intention of giving this stuck up snob the satisfaction of seeing her cry. As she storms away, Seto Kaiba takes a step back. His eyes fall down upon the ground, slightly ashamed of himself.

"Way to go," Seto mutters to himself, "I have no tact whatsoever do I? Not that I care or anything. Errrrrr...I better do something. Mokuba might not forgive me this time."

Sighing at the aggravation of it all, Seto resigns himself to catch up with her. He quickly slips his left arm under her right.

"I was out of line," he speaks promptly, "allow me to escort you more like a gentleman."

Mia looks away.

"You're not...crying, are you," Seto asks looking up at her face.

"Of...of course not! Wh-why would I? Absolutely not!"

With his free hand, Seto wipes it across the top of her cheeks. His hand is moistened.

"Then exactly why are your cheeks so damp?"

"It must be starting to sprinkle. I better hurry home before there's a downpour," Mia insists.

"Oh, is that so," Kaiba teases.

"You don't have to walk me all the way home...there's no point in you getting wet too."

"Oh, that's fine," Kaiba insists, "it's been awhile since I last got soaked."

The two continue to make their way down the darkening street in silence...


	5. Chapter 5

-1The Beauty and the Duelist

Chapter Five: Match Maker Mokuba

One early afternoon a beautiful brown haired maiden stands in front of a particular gaming store. She wears a simple floral pattern dress as her rich hair flows freely in a cool and gentle breeze. Her eyes sparkle radiantly and her entire being seems to glow with an angelic light.

"I wonder if I'll come across either Joey or Yugi here today. I believe it was Yugi's grandfather who owns this store? Well, I hope I get to see them soon. I really need to thank them for helping me the other day," Mia remarks to herself as she smiles beamingly.

Walking towards her is another beautiful young lady with short brown hair. She notices Mia standing in front of the store apparently waiting for someone or something. Tea decides to approach her.

"Excuse me, miss, are you waiting for someone," Tea asks.

Mia turns around and greets an equally friendly face.

"Well, sort of. I'm kind of hoping that I might run into a couple of guys I met here the other day," Mia answers.

"Oh? So are you looking for people to play Duel Monsters with," Tea casually inquires.

"Well actually I still need to learn how to play. I only recently bought my first deck...so I really don't know much about the game yet. The guys I met here the other day are apparently pretty famous duelists. They helped me out with something and I wanted to at least thank them properly."

"You wouldn't be talking about Yugi and Joey," Tea asks.

"Yes, do you know them," Mia wonders.

"Yes, actually. We're all pretty close friends actually."

"They're really nice people aren't they," Mia remarks.

"Yah, they're both pretty decent guys. Joey's a little funny, but he's alright. You won't find any better friends or duelists for that matter," Tea comments.

"Yah, I could tell. I've met so many cool people recently. I even met Yugi's rival, Mister Kaiba."

"Mister Kaiba? You mean Seto Kaiba?"

"And Mokuba too," Mia adds.

"You met them both? You must be kidding," Tea speaks with a hint of disbelief, "now how'd you bump into those two?"

"That's kind of a long story, actually," Mia admits, "the very short version would be that one thing kind of led to another. Actually, I've been invited over for dinner tonight."

"Wha-wha-WHAT?! You're having dinner with the Kaiba brothers," a familiar voice calls out in shock.

The two girls turn around to see da-one-and-only Joey Wheeler.

"Hiiiiiiii Joey," Mia greets happily in a high pitched voice.

Joey suddenly interposes himself menacingly between Mia and Tea. He hovers over the young lady like a detective grilling a criminal.

"You're not serious, are ya? Did Kaiba really invite ya to dinner," Joey inquires.

"Yes, actually. I was kind of surprised myself since I don't really know him. I probably shouldn't have accepted, but he kind of insisted. I think he just wants me to keep an eye on Mokuba since he's not going to be out that evening," Mia explains.

"That makes more sense," Joey mutters sarcastically to himself.

"What was that Joey, we couldn't quite hear you," Tea pinches Joey thinking that he might have muttered something rude.

"Hey guys, what's going on," a very friendly voice inquires.

"Hey, yo what's up Yug," Joey greets then adds in a quieter tone so only his best bud can hear, "don't suppose ya can call off Tea on me, can ya?"

Yugi smiles and laughs at his good friend. Tea, seeing Yugi, leaves Joey alones and focuses her attention on the adorable petite young man that just arrived.

"Oh, hello Mia. So you're back here again, eh? Have you come to get some new cards for your deck or are you looking for a lesson in dueling," Yugi greets.

Tea quickly becomes cross with Yugi, who is not only currently ignoring, but paying MORE attention to some other girl.

"Well actually, I really just wanted to properly thank you and Joey for helping me out the other day. Thank you very much. I really appreciated it. And, to be honest, I haven't even looked at my cards yet. I'm kind of nervous really. I'm a little afraid as well."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like the monsters are going to pop out of the cards and attack you," Yugi comforts.

Tea gives a sarcastic laugh while Joey gives his good buddy an annoyed stare. They both know that such an idea is far from being far fetched. After what they've been through, there's hardly anything that they wouldn't believe. Of course, the exception would be Seto Kaiba suddenly become a kind, nice, friendly, and all around good person, but everything else from aliens to soul stealing duels to ancient Atlantis magic is all plausible. In all honesty, Joey and the others have gotten used to expecting such weird things happening when Yugi's around. In fact, perhaps the Seto Kaiba that Mia met wasn't really Seto, some virtual reality duel monster could have possessed his body. After all, weirder things have happened.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Joey remarks.

"Don't be silly Joey, they can't 'pop' out of their cards without a duel disk," the little King of Games remarks hoping to avoid freaking Mia out about stories of duel monsters coming to life.

"Eh? Is that something else I have to buy in order to play? I didn't expect a card game to be so complicated. Are they sold in the store? How much does one cost," Mia frets.

"Man, you really don't know anything about Duel Monsters, do you," Joey remarks.

"Settle down Mia, there's no need to worry about it. You don't need a duel disk to play the game," Yugi reassures the young waitress.

"Oh that's good to know. So is it some sort of CD tutorial then," Mia asks.

"Actually," Tea begins breaking into the conversation no longer wanting to be ignored, "it's a device that you strap to your arm where you can play your cards and hold your deck."

"Tea, don't forget to mention that it reads the cards you play and keeps track of your life points."

"Well, you've already mentioned it for me. Oh yah, and we mustn't forget to mention that a duel disk projects holographic images of the cards. They may look real, but their harmless," Tea adds.

"What is this, a commercial," Joey complains.

"Oh and Mia, you probably don't know this, but the duel disk was created by Seto Kaiba," Yugi mentions.

"Really? Wow. All that sounds really cool. Maybe I need to save up and get me one then," Mia remarks.

"Oh yah Mia, did you give Kaiba back that money," Yugi inquires.

"What?! Kaiba gave you money," Tea exclaims in shock, "why doesn't anyone tell me these kind of things?"

"Because, it's a long story," Joey answers.

"Still, I'd really like to know!"

"Yes, but he ended up giving it right back to me. He gave it back to me while he walked me home. I managed to palm it into his jacket when he left my apartment. I searched my room this money to make sure he hadn't slipped it back to me, but it doesn't look like he did."

"WHAT?! HE WALKED YOU HOME," the trio ask in disbelief.

Mia Chiba sweatdrops, wondering why they are making such a fuss over something so trival. She sighs as she wonders how best to explain it all. Even she could tell that walking young ladies home isn't apart of Mister Kaiba's daily routine, and that it isn't exactly something he seems inclined to naturally do. She shrugs and attempts to explain.

"Mokuba suggested it. I think he escorted me for Mokuba's sake. He seemed to have resented it. He was rather rude about it at first, but then he just kind of...I don't...relaxed I guess?"

"I'm telling you guys, something's really wrong here. I think Kaiba's been abducted by dueling aliens who are subjected him to all kinds of probes in an attempt to suck all of the dueling skills out of everyone on the entire planet! He must have been their test subject, but then something went horrible wrong and his brain was fried! Oh man Yugi, I don't wanna be probed by no aliens!"

"Joey, you know you're weird, don't you," Tea remarks as she scoots away from the paranoid young blonde.

"Okay then, but what ELSE could it be? Da only thing that hasn't happened yet are aliens attempting to invade over to steal our ability to play Duel Monsters," Joey insists.

"You really have an overactive imagination, don't you Joey," Yugi laughs.

"I think it's kind of cute," Mia giggles.

Joey blushes slightly as he looks away and stutters an, "Ah...well..."

Tea merely shakes her head.

"Oh but Joey-bear, I thought you had a thing for Mai, won't she be all jealous and whatnot," a voice teases into Joey's ear.

Wheeler spins around to see the last member of their group, Tristan. Tristan looks at Mia with a suave charm as he bypasses Joey to introduce himself to there.

"Hello, I believe we haven't met yet. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Tristan. Joey here is sort of spoken for. As for myself, I'm more than willing to accommodate you."

Joey glares angrily at Tristan. He still vividly remembers all the times that jerk has tried to hit on his sit and is now even angrier seeing that good for nothing playboy making a play on a new girl. The situation could only get worse for Joey if either Duke Devlin or Seto Kaiba were to show up. He grits his teeth in frustration.

"Oh...um...well, I'm sorry, but I think you might be a little too young for me. I don't exactly find younger men to be very attractive," Mia confesses.

Poor Tristan stumbles and teeters backward in shock. he babbles incoherently to himself about his rejection. Joey laughs it up, soaking in Tristan's utter and humiliating defeat. He seems to ignore the fact that Mia implied that she is probably older than any of them. Even Yugi seems to be oblivious to her remark. Tea, on the other hand, seems to be contemplating this fact.

"Well you can definitely forget about her Joey, 'specially with that baby face of yours," Tristan teases as he pinches and pulls on Joey's cheeks.

The two boys immediately go at each other slinging insults and poking and pinching one another. Mia bursts out laughing at their childish rough housing.

"Those two are really funny. I wouldn't mind having friends as interesting as they are," Mia remarks laughing.

"Well they're your friends now, like or not," Yugi jokes.

Meanwhile Seto Kaiba is making preparations to leave for his business trip. The elder brother speaks with his younger in regards to the arrangements he made for tonight.

"I expect that you behave yourself tonight Mokuba, of course I needn't have to tell you that."

"Who cares," Mokuba whines, "I'm just gonna be eating alone."

"Actually," Seto smirks and then silently wonders whether or not he really should mention the guest he invited to join his brother for dinner tonight, "I've made arrangements for a guest to accompany you for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"A guest," Mokuba wonders suspiciously raising a brow in disbelief, "who?"

"Oh, no one important. No one to concern yourself with. Just think of her as apart of the dinning decor."

"Oooooooooo, is it that pretty girl Mia from the other day," Mokuba teases his mood lightening up.

Seto gives a very fleeting look of annoyance, then sternly looks at his younger brother.

"Does it really matter who I invited?"

Mokuba giggles.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you! Asking a girl over for dinner, I'm really surprised," the young Kaiba brother congratulates.

Seto coughs then reminds Mokuba, "In case you've forgotten, I'll remind you again, I won't be eating here tonight. I have a meeting to attend to."

Mokuba sighs and pouts momentarily.

"Oh, is that so," Mokuba begins sadly, and then continues with a mischievous notion, "soooooooo will she be joining us for supper tomorrow night as well?"

"Of course not. After tonight there should be no reason for either of us to see her again," Seto informs.

Mokuba's eyes begin to water as his lips curl with sorrow.

"Bu, bu, but Seeeeeeeeeeetooooooo," he whimpers in his best adorable puppy dog voice, "Mia's such a sweet girl and I reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllyy like her. I don't have any friends or anyone to hang out with, and you're always so busy."

"Friends are a waste of time Mokuba. Look at me, I don't waste my time with friends and look how successful I am."

Mokuba grumbles to himself and thinks about how is brother is a real prick (Note: if anyone thinks that's a little too harsh, I'll change it).

"I don't care! I like Mia! I want to spend time with her," Mokuba pouts.

"You're eating dinner with her tonight, that's more than enough time with her! This isn't open for discussion," Seto insists.

"Fine, I'll just go and do drugs and have sex with anything that walks on two legs," Mokuba threatens (Note: Again, if anyone thinks that's too extreme I'll change it back to his original line).

"Knock it off Mokuba, you're acting like a spoiled little brat. Besides, I know you'll never do anything like that," Kaiba calls his brother's bluff.

"So, I'll just hang out with Yugi and his crew every time your back is turned."

"Come on, you know I won't let that happen," Seto counters.

"Alright then, as soon as you're gone I'm gonna go online and join a cult that practices Ancient Egyptian magic."

A nerve is finally struck. Seto glares down angrily at his younger brother.

"Fine...what do you want Mokuba?"


End file.
